Not For Him
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Dead Signal ponders a love that will never be for him (Not A Romance)


Not For Him

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. 

Caution: This fanfic discusses religion, in particular the Christian religion. If you're not comfortable with that, read something else.

Dead Signal's room would surprise those who didn't know him well. Many would suspect a rule-loving robot to have a sparse, un-decorative room. They would be surprised.

Dead Signal's room, while probably not completely comfortable for a human, was rather interesting.

Posters of fellow robots covered dead Signal's wall. Transformers, Kikaider, ect, Dead Signal had posters of them all.

Various action figures of robots also sat upon bookshelves. On those bookshelves, there were books of philosophy and law, which both were of interest to Dead Signal.

There were garishly colored beanbags; they were to add a dash of color and for when the other Gen-Exers came visiting.

Dead Signal also kept a guinea pig called Butterbeans. Many would be surprised that a robot made out of Road Signs would developed an attachment to a slightly unsanitary animal, But Dead Signal spent many evenings grooming Butterbeans and trying to get Butterbeans to do cute little tricks. So far, he has failed.

But what would surprise people the most is the religious books hidden in the beanbags.

Dead Signal has always had an interest in religion. Buddha, Vishnu, Zeus, they all interested him.

Dead Signal knew his creation story:

Dr. Jansel Van Dutton created blueprints for law enforcement robots, hoping this would end the need for humans to do possible dangerous police work. Dr. Van Dutton's work was cut due to a cut in funding. Facing bankruptcy, he sold his blueprints to Miles Blurtloud, an eccentric billionaire.  Miles Blurtloud was a great fan of the I.W.F. He commissioned Dr. Ernesto Zueccz to create a "funny-looking" rule enforcing/loving robot to fight for him from Dr. Van Dutton's blueprints. Shortly after he was activated, both Van Dutton and Blurtloud died in a fire. The estate of Miles Blurtloud sent Dead Signal to Hercules Factory. And now he was here.

Dead Signal origin was completely known to him. 

Nobody knew for sure where the entire universe came from, or how the Earth came into existence, Thus creation stories were of great interest to him Dead Signal love to read of stories of Prometheus bring fire to man, the human race coming out of a man's knees, the sisters in the sky.

Also all the rules and regulation of religion naturally fascinated Dead Signal, for he was a rule loving robot. One of the religious rule systems was the Ten Commandments from the Old Testament. Apparently these were the main rules, which from many other rules came from. Dead Signal was very curious how "don't wear clothing made from two different fibers or be punished" came from the 10 commandments. Some of the rules were unspeakably shocking to him: apparently stoning was a popular punishment for many things that weren't punishable by any law today.

Dead Signal went unto read further into the Old Testament. David…King Solomon…The Song Of Songs…the bible was a lot less…sterile then people had made it out to be…especially Song of Songs. Song Of Songs was very, very, very, un-sterile.

Dead Signal enjoyed reading the Old Testament. So many things had happen in to: adultery, polygamy, war, incest, murder and prophecies.

The bible was way more intense then people had made it out to be.

Dead Signal went on to read the New Testament. He found himself flinching when he read about a woman giving birth in a stable. It sounded dangerously unsanitary.

Dead Signal went unto read about the life of Jesus, the kid who was born in that stable.  

According to the New Testament, Jesus was sent from the Judeo-Christian god, to die for people's sins.

"So God so loved the world, he sent his only son." Dead Signal was curious about how God could have had a son, He rechecked the Old Testament. Nope, there was no mention of a Mrs. God.

But still…it was a sacrifice. A sacrifice both parties agreed on. A sacrifice made out of love.  Such love, such great love! This Jesus preached love, love for family, love for friends, love for strangers, even love for enemies.

This Jesus loved everyone, including people who broke rules and according to what was written in both the Old and New Testament, everyone had sinned (Dead Signal had no trouble believing this.)

Dead Signal suddenly had a great envy for all humans. To be the recipient of such love! Dead Signal didn't know if it any of it was true or not, but the possibility astounded him. The possibility to be the recipient of such love by a higher power! It would be wonderful, so wonderful to be the recipient of such love! 

Dead Signal had never been loved; he did experienced friendship and was grateful for it. But love! Love, had been described as wonderful, simply wonderful to Dead Signal.

But he wasn't a human. He was a robot.

Inorganic.

Metallic.

Soulless.

An affront to what God created some protesters once screamed at him.

There would be no love for him, a sentient but soulless robot. 

His creator(s) were not higher beings. They were men. Men who didn't give a crap about how he felt and what he did as long as they did what they told him to do, If he had stopped doing what they wanted him to do, he would be threaten with destruction.

He was not human.

Organic.

Natural.

A beloved.

Dead Signal knew he was considered more like a computer then a real Chojin. He knew that people didn't think computers didn't have souls.

Dead Signal wasn't sure why6, but he was sure there was a higher power(s). 

He wasn't sure if it was the Judeo-Christian definition (Jesus did sound like a very nice guy though,) 

If he was a human, he could be part of the possibility. Oh to be part of the possibility of such love, of such wonder! But he couldn't. He was robot.

He was an artificial creation, not a beloved creation.

Note (Please Read Before Flaming):

I did not write this fic to try to convert readers to Christianity. I did not write this fic to proclaim the superiority of Christianity over other religions. I used Christianity as the religion that fascinates Dead Signal because it's the religion I known most about and probably wouldn't make overly offensive mistakes writing about.

I have always been fascinated by robot and artificial intelligence in sci-fi and anime. I have always wonder what would happen if a robot (who had high enough A.I. to be interested.) became interested in religion, and wanted to convert. Would the religion accept an inorganic life form as a convert? My guess is no, and there would be some groups who proclaim it would be an abomination to accept an inorganic life form as an convert. I wrote this fic as kind of an exploration of that. Nature-loving robots have been done before (Android 16 in Dragonball Z and a robot in a comic called Battle Chasers, who's name escapes me.) Why not a religious robot? So I wrote this fic.

For the curios (if you're not curious you can stop reading now.) My own beliefs are in a constant flux. I was originally raised a Catholic, but I'm currently not an active one.


End file.
